The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for application of a chemical process on a component surface. More specifically, the invention provides for applying a chemical process to a copper alloy plunger that is utilized in a fiber optic repeater to oxidize a portion of the surface of the plunger. The plunger is ultimately bonded with a polyethylene at the oxidation interface. The oxidized surface increases the bonding strength between the copper alloy plunger and the polyethylene.
Undersea fiber optic communication systems carry ever-increasing amounts of information. These systems are installed in-place under the oceans of the world and carry a large majority of the information that is transmitted between the world""s continents. These fiber optic transmission systems remain in-place on the bottom of the ocean for years at a time.
Long distance undersea fiber optic transmission systems include fiber optic repeaters at regular intervals that regenerate the optical signals that are received at the repeaters so that the transmitted signal does not become so attenuated during its transmission that it cannot be interpreted at the receiving station. Because these repeaters are installed under the sea and rest on the sea bottom, these repeaters must withstand extreme pressures.
As can be seen in FIG. 1, typically the repeater 100 is formed as a cylindrical, metal container. An input fiber optic cable 110 delivers fiber optic signals into repeater 100 and an output fiber optic cable 120 carries the regenerated optical signals from repeater 100. Because the repeater is under extreme pressure when installed on the sea floor, a seal must be provided at the point of entry for cables 110, 120 into repeater 100. The seal is circular in cross-section and defines a central aperture that extends therethrough. Fiber optic cables 110 and 120 are inserted through the apertures in the seals and enter repeater 100.
FIG. 1 illustrates input seal 130 and output seal 140. Since each seal is similarly formed, only seal 130 will be discussed. Seal 130 is comprised of a copper alloy plunger 132 and a polyethylene portion 134. Copper alloy plunger 132 is bonded to polyethylene portion 134 through well-known methods. In order to increase the bonding strength between plunger 132 and polyethylene portion 134, a chemical process is applied to the surface 132A of plunger 132 that bonds with polyethylene portion 134. The chemical process oxidizes surface 132A of the copper alloy plunger.
However, there are problems with the currently known method of applying the chemical process. Currently, each copper alloy plunger individually receives the chemical process. The copper alloy plunger is masked, i.e., the surfaces that are not to receive the chemical treatment are covered such that only the surfaces that are to receive the chemical treatment are exposed, by a process that is time consuming. Additionally, once each plunger is masked, each plunger individually receives the chemical treatment. There is no known apparatus or method for simultaneously chemically treating multiple masked plungers. As a result, a great amount of time is required to chemically treat a plurality of plungers. It is only possible to mask and chemically treat approximately 6 plungers per day by utilizing currently known methods.
Additionally, problems exist with the presently known method for applying the chemical treatment. As stated above, the chemical treatment process oxidizes, and thus discolors, the treated surface of the copper plunger. Typically, in other commercial and private uses of oxidized components, the purpose of the oxidation process is solely to discolor the surface of the component for decorative purposes, e.g., ornamental household fixtures. Therefore, the microscopic properties, e.g., the chemical and structural composition, of the oxidized surface are not important; rather, only the aesthetic appearance of the oxidized surface is of interest.
Whereas presently known methods and apparatuses may be adequate for oxidizing surfaces where the success or failure of the treatment is determined by aesthetic criteria, these methods and apparatuses are not able to provide an oxidized surface that is sufficient to serve as a mating surface that can provide a strong bond to a polyethylene structure. Because the copper alloy plungers must bond with the polyethylene at the oxidized surface and because the bond between the two surfaces must withstand extreme pressures, it is imperative that a relatively uniform oxidized bonding surface be formed on the copper alloy plunger.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved apparatus and method for application of a chemical process on a component surface.
In accordance with the present invention, an apparatus and method for application of a chemical process on a component surface is provided. In an embodiment for an apparatus for preparing a component surface for application of a chemical process, the apparatus includes a base, an o-ring retainer, an o-ring, a boot, and a retention ring. The component is mounted on the base. The o-ring is positioned on the o-ring retainer and the o-ring retainer is inserted through an aperture in the component and mated with the base. The assembled component, base, o-ring retainer, and o-ring are positioned within the boot. The retention ring is positioned around the boot. In an embodiment for a method for applying a wet chemical solution to the component surface to oxidize the component surface, where the wet chemical solution is contained within a tank, the method steps include immersing the component in the wet chemical solution, heating the wet chemical solution with a heater, and positioning the surface of the component in a horizontal, upward facing position and within the tank such that a baffle is disposed between the surface and the heater.